In The Hands Of the Enemy
by InsomniackNixie
Summary: Harry gets captured at the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. But Voldemort decides not to kill him. This is VERY AU. Albus is NOT a Light ally). This is SLASH. Don't like, don't read. Chan.
1. Chapter 1

Title : In the Hands of the Enemy

Author : InsomniackNixie

Date : Nov. 20/13

Warnings/Notes: I know this isn't canon but for my purposes the lifespan of wizards/witches will be 300-350yrs, that being the case the Founding of Hogwarts happened two thousand years ago instead of a thousand. Dumbledore is 296 and still spry. Aging in my fic is human normal until a person reaches twenty, when aging slows dramatically so someone who is 80-100yrs can look like a 30-35yr old(who wants to spend well over a hundred years in an OLD feeling body?)

Disclaimer : These characters belong to the copywrite holders J.K. Rowling, Raincoat Books, Scholastic Books, Warner Brothers Pictures, and all other authorized copyrite holders. I am not and will not be making any money from this piece of fan-fiction. Disclaimers will only appear in the first chapter of any of my fan-fictions. This story starts when Harry is 14, NO anal sex happens until his 15th birthday, everything else does. This means that Harry is a MINOR! If this squicks you hit the back button.

**Chapter One : Hero's Capture & Warded Doors**

Harry and Voldemort's wand's connection was broken, but instead of Harry being able to run the power between the brother wands had increased to the point that both he and Voldemort were thrown, violently, apart. Voldemort to land on some of his fawning Death Eaters and Harry to crash sickeningly into a headstone, then slump bonelessly to the ground as his world turned black. The golden cage, as well as the ghosts, wavered and disappeared into moonlight.

Nagini started toward the small wizard, intending to remove his threat to her master once and for all.

~Stop Nagini.~ Voldemort commanded as he climbed to his feet, brushing himself off. ~I find I don't wish him dead just yet, my familiar.~ He strode stiffly over to the unconscious young wizard. ~I believe I can yet find a use for him.~ He hissed to Nagini, then switched languages to be understood by his Death Eaters, "Find a small animal and bring it to me."

"Yes, my Lord." They bowed and quickly scattered to obey him.

Voldemort lowered himself stiffly to one knee then gathered the small, still form of the supposed saviour of the Wizarding world into his arms. Looking at him closely with his eyes and magical senses, seeing him as he was as well as what he might, one day, be. The boy's magical potential was astounding, but his aura was still blurry, unfocused as if there was still a great change to come. He thought a moment then whispered, "Ligelimens." Disorientation struck him for the briefest of moments, before he began carefully looking through Harry's memories, grimly seeing the abuse, both physical and mental, at the hands of the 'relatives' that Albus Dumbledore had left the baby Harry with. Abuse that had steadily gotten worse since Harry had first gone to Hogwarts, and that few had taken note of. The ones who had noticed seemed to be turning a blind eye, with the exception of the Weasley's and the Granger girl sending food and the Weasley's trying to invite him to stay with them, even they seemed to believe this untenable situation was for 'his own good'.

Through all of Harry's life was an almost overwhelming need for someone to love and protect him. As the boy had reached his teens, naturally his hormones had affected his dreams along with the stories of his dorm-mates sexual antics with both males and females, his dreams had, unsurprisingly, turned semi-erotic, sometimes him awkardly protecting a girl, but most often him being protected by strong arms and a hard muscled body with caring hands.

As he pulled out of Harry's mind he heard the distant sounds of his followers returning. While he waited he thought back on what he had seen in Harry's memories, 'There must be a way I can use this to my advantage.' The Dark Lord thought while he waited, a smirk spreading across his serpentine face. 'Yes, this will do nicely.' He turned as his Death Eaters returned to the graveyard to see their master holding Harry Potter in his arms watching them expectantly.

One of the cloaked figures stepped forward holding a struggling rabbit. "Good Lucius, kill it."

"As you wish my Lord." Firmly grasping the frantic animal he snapped it's neck and lay the still twitching body at Voldemort's feet. With a languid wave of his wand Voldemort transfigured the dead rabbit into a perfect likeness of Harry Potter, then checked to see if it would pass all of the usual Auror tests to confirm that it was The-Boy-Who-Lived's body. Finally satisfied he waved to the two bodies. "Send them back to the maze."

He watched with a silent smirk as the Diggory boy's hand was placed on the Goblet, when 'Harry's' hand touched the other boy's he activated the port-key and the bodies were sent back to the center of the Triwizard maze. "Lucius, you will have the goblins of Gringotts audit ALL of the Potter vaults throughly, and discreetly. You will also see to it that the Potter vaults are not touched by anyone. Is that clear?" Voldemort's tone was menacing.

"As you command, my Lord." Lucius murmured smoothly.

"Is the Manor ready for me?" He enquired sharply of Wormtail.

"Yes, Lord. All at Slytherin Manor is as you have ordered." Squeeked his trembling servant.

"Then you will be there at 5:00 in the afternoon one week from today." He dismissed Wormtail with a look. "Lucius, inform Severus that I wish to see him at 10:30 tomorrow morning. DO NOT tell him why, or of tonight's events, just that you both are to be ON TIME." Voldemort commanded. ~Nagini.~ He called to her, knowing she would understand his wishes as his human servants did not, and felt the cool touch of her head to the back of his hand. To murmurs of, "yes, master." The Dark Lord apparated away with Harry Potter and his faithful familiar.

**Hogwarts School: TriWizard Tournament Maze**

As the bodies re-appeared pandemonium reigned. Dumbledore, in spite of his age, was the first to reach the unmoving forms, a quick look at Cedric's lifeless eyes had him concentrating on Harry. Turning him over he saw the closed eyes and still chest. Albus let out a tired sigh, his plans for Harry were ruined, he would have to find a new 'saviour' for the Wizarding world, someone to keep the people from descending into despair and apathy.

Minister Fudge stumbled to a halt at Dumbledore's side. "The boys?! Albus?" Shaking his head Dumbledore took a deep breath. "Both dead, I am sorry to say, Cornelius. We must get the bodies to the hospital wing away from the press. They should have what little dignity we can give them." Dumbledore lifted the limp form of Harry as Fudge picked up Cedric, together they made their way through the clamouring crowd being surrounded quickly by the other teachers, most had tears in their eyes. "Albus, the Diggory boy's parents. They're here, they're in the stands."

"Minerva, find them and the Weasley's. Bring them to the hospital wing, have Harry's friends find his stray too. Go, Minerva. I will explain later." He insisted. With a curt nod she did as Dumbledore bid, hurrying ahead to intercept Cedric's parents, telling them to head to the infirmary. That done the stern Professor looked around, spotting the other two-thirds of the Golden Trio she called, "Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, I need you to find that stray dog of Mr. Potter's and come to the hospital wing immediately. Well, quickly now!" She spun away to rejoin her fellow teachers in escorting Dumbledore and Fudge to Madame Pomfrey.

**Unknown Location: Slytherin Manor**

The great Hall of Slytherin Manor echoed hollowly with the thunderous crack of it's Lord's arrival, Voldemort swept the room with his eyes quickly before he strode purposefully through the cavernous hall, knowing that Nagini was following faithfully, he ascended the gracefully curving cherry-wood stairs. Reaching the top he turned to his right and continued down several sumptously decorated corridors until he came to the polished ebony double doors of the Lord of Slytherin's chambers, pausing to shift his slight burden to his left arm he reached out and placed his right palm in an oval depression ringed with carved snakes in the middle of the doors. The snakes instantly awakened and twined around his wrist hissing,~_ Who dares to enter the Lord's chambers?_~ As they tightened threateningly.

~The rightful Lord has returned.~ Voldemort hissed in reply.

~Your blood will tell if you speak true. I will taste you. If you lie, you will die.~ The snake opened it's mouth and sank tiny fangs into Voldemort's wrist, holding still for a moment before gently removing them and looking closely at him,~Apologies Lord Voldemort, we felt you die and did not believe you would return. We should have had more faith.~ As the other snake looked at Nagini the third slid up to examine Harry, flicking it's tongue rapidly to scent him it managed to catch some of the blood seeping from his many wounds, it reared up in surprise causing the other two to examine Harry closely. The first Door Ward rose up looking at Voldemort from just inches away, eyes glowing from within.~What do you intend for the young one, Lord of the House of Serpents?~

~I had not decided yet beyond the fact that I intend to keep him.~ Lord Voldemort hissed cautiously, the Door Ward had never addressed him by his formal title before.

~Yes,~ The Door Ward hissed in satisfaction. ~Yes, keep him. Insure that he is yours forever. We will open for you without challenge now.~ The three Door Wards returned to the outer ring of the oval and stilled.

~ What do you mean, 'insure that he is mine forever' ? Why?~ Voldemort hissed warily.

~A treasure more rare than Blood Gold you have in your arms, Lord of the House of Serpents. History holds the clue. More I may not say...yet.~ The small snakes stilled again. The gleaming doors opening to admit the Lord of Slytherin.

With a frustrated noise Voldemort filed this information away to think on later. As he shifted Harry back into both arms he sighed resignedly, it was a good thing he was intending to research later anyway. As he walked into his bedroom the doors closed behind him, gazing about the room he was satisfied that all was as he had left it almost thirteen years ago. Only here in his private chambers did he lay his far too light burden down carefully on a couch. The bedroom was large even by a Lord's standards, decorated in different shades of teal with silver wall sconces and accents. A heavy golden-oak table and the comfortable couch that he lay Harry on sat before a massive hearth of black silver-veined marble carved with gracefully writhing snakes was to his left. To the right of the door sat a large desk with various writing materials neatly placed, behind the desk a softly padded chair of the same golden-oak as the table could be seen, beyond the desk in the far corner of the room was a massive four-poster bed with ruby silk sheets, black goose-down duvet and matching black curtains. Returning his gaze to Harry he frowned at his 'guest' thoughtfully,"Now where to put you that you can't escape from?" He murmured, stroking his chin lightly. "Ah yes, perfect." A stiff smile curving his lips he strode to the middle of the south wall, with a wave of his hand and a muttered 'revelous', the wall shimmered, writhing to reform into a heavy ironwood door with a latch of finely carved entwined snakes. Voldemort grasped the latch opening the door easily, leaving it open he returned to the injured younger wizard to lift his small form and carry him through the newly revealed doorway, smiling as he felt the wards and spells on this special suite of rooms recognize him and probe his light burden.

The wards would allow him into the rooms anytime he wished, but until he cast the proper spell Harry couldn't leave. Voldemort knew from exploring these rooms when he had first found his ancestral home that there were no windows in any of the rooms in this suite. It had a small library, luxurious bathroom, and a large bedroom with a walk-in closet/dressing room that had stood empty for too long.

"Poppet." Voldemort called quietly.

A pop heralded the arrival of a house-elf in a white shift with a Slytherin House school tie as a belt. Like all of her kind, she was small with spindly limbs, an almost too large head and big pointy ears, her wide luminous eyes were copper coloured. "Yes, Master? How may Poppet be of service?"

He gently held Harry out to her. "Bathe him carefully, he is injured." His lips twitched. "As well as RELUCTANT." He stressed the last word, lifting an eyebrow. "You understand how to handle him, Poppet?"

"Yes Master. Poppet understands. Poppet will take care of him but will be seen as little as possible." She looked around, puzzled. "Where are his clothes, Master?"

"He hasn't any, Poppet. Nor is he to be given any, and you are to burn the rags he is wearing. I said he was reluctant did I not? If by some chance he breaks the wards on this room he will be less inclined to leave if he must do so in only his skin." Chuckled the Dark Lord.

"Yes Master." Poppet nodded hard enough to set her ears jiggling madly. She carefully levitated Harry from Voldemort's arms and into the bathroom with her.

Voldemort stayed long enough to hear the water start. "Now," He sighed. "To find a way to bind him to me so he can't disrupt my plans anymore." He strode from the room, back out through his own chambers, down the hall and to the left into his massive private library. He had spells to research before his meetings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Damned Bonds**

Several hours after leaving Harry in the care of Poppet Lord Voldemort sat in his library surrounded by tomes containing all of the known bonds in the wizarding world, having exhausted all of the books in his formidable collection he was left frustrated. All of the books agreed that to do what he needed he would have to use a complicated set of spells and potions to create a soul-bond that would prevent them from ever killing the other, even accidentally, while leaving Harry mentally and magically intact so that Harry could still defend himself. All of the slave-bonds he had first researched would have left Harry's powers and perceptions inhibited to the point of helplessness. A death sentence for him if he remained in Slytherin Manor, and too easily broken if he wasn't kept here. "Damn." The Dark Lord sighed. Either way he went problems abounded, with the slave-bond he would constantly have to rescue Harry from his Death Eaters, no matter his orders some of them would attempt to kill Harry and pass it off as an 'accident', or he would have to re-capture him from Dumbledore, who would make that as impossible as he could. With the soul-bond there was the fact that some of his followers wouldn't like the fact that he was bedding someone so young, many had children in Harry's year, and Voldemort himself preferred his lovers of age and willing. 'That would explain why I rarely have lovers', he snorted to himself. 'Anyone who isn't a Death Eater is too afraid to refuse, and the ones who are Death Eaters just wanted to lord it over the others, creating dissent I don't need.' He could try to keep Harry confined to the Lady's Suite until he came of age, but he had a suspicion that Harry's damnable luck would hold true to form and he would find a way to escape before he was sixteen. He sighed again, rubbing his forehead where he could feel a headache building, "The 'rarer than Blood-Gold' reference will have to wait for tomorrow." Waving a hand the books he had scattered about the room closed and leaped back to their places on the shelves as he rose and swept from the library.

"Pippin." Voldemort called tiredly, when he re-entered his rooms.

A gold-eyed house-elf popped into the room. "Yes, Master? How may Pippin be of assistance?"

"A bath, food, and an update on my guest's condition." He smirked. "In reverse order."

"Your guest has bumps, bruises, cuts, some severe damage to his right thigh, that ankle is badly sprained as well, and a concussion, Master." Pippin snapped his fingers and a steaming platter of food appeared on the desk.

Voldemort recognized the scents of his favourite foods, and heard the muffled sound of running water from the bathroom. The sigh that left him this time was a happy one. "Pippin tell Poppet that she is to cast a spell that allows her to listen to what my guest says even if she isn't in the room, she is to report any questions or comments that she believes important to me personally. Is that clear?" He quirked an eyebrow at the house-elf.

"Yes Master. Pippin will tell her. Are you needing anything else, Master?" The gold-eyed house-elf asked eagerly.

"See that Nagini is fed and comfortable. I will be using my private lab in the morning after breakfast, please see to it that it is ready for use. Then you all may retire for the night."

"Yes, Master. Sleep well, Master." The little creature bowed and disappeared with the customary 'pop' of all house-elves.

Voldemort set about demolishing his meal with relish before walking to the bathroom, the scent of lime and sage rising from the bath water greeted him, sinking into the hot water he washed quickly before leaning back and letting the steaming water relax his tense muscles. As he relaxed he allowed his mind to wander to his current 'guest' and the problems associated with him. Voldemort thought about different ways to present a soul-bond between himself and Harry Potter to his Death Eaters. 'Most,' he thought, 'will be too relieved that I have finally found a life-mate and won't care about his age.' His two favourites, Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape, might prove problematic though. Lucius had a son the same age as Harry Potter, and Severus taught children, even if he despised teaching them it didn't automatically follow that he hated children. They might have qualms about his plans. Then again, perhaps not, if the grumbling he had heard through Wormtail was anything to go by they might possibly delight in knowing of his role in their Master's bed. He would have to make it clear to them, however, that being disrespectful to his life-mate was considered disrespect to him as well and would not be tolerated.

As the water cooled he thought on the first few of the many potions that he would need to make. First would have to be a modified obedience potion for his reluctant guest that had a similar effect to the Imperius Curse but was much more subtle, making the person who drank it WANT to obey rather than forcing them to obey. It could be fought, of course, if he were foolish enough to make his directions less than subtle, or to greatly anger the younger wizard, Harry's magic would quickly burn the potion out of his system. The next would, of necessity, be a skin sensitivity potion to heighten the sensation created when he touched Harry so that he could get Harry used to, and wanting the pleasure of his touch. The last would be a calming draught with a half strength healing potion to keep him from going into hysterics and heal the worst of Harry's injuries while still leaving him bed-ridden and dependant on Voldemort's whim.

'The rest,' he decided,'could wait for the morning.' He rose from the bath sloshing water everywhere, before picking up a thick bath-sheet and drying himself, then padding naked to his bedroom to see forest green silk pajamas waiting on his bed for him. He slid on the soft silk with a pleased sigh, then settled himself into bed and drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Disbelief & Morning**

Hogwarts School: Hospital Wing

Hermione, Ron and Snuffles ran down the corridor leading to the infirmary, skidding to a halt at the door they didn't even stop to recover their breath before pushing it open. Hurrying inside, firmly closing the door they were greeted by the sight of Professors McGonagall and Sprout trying to comfort Cedric's grief-stricken parents without success, until Madame Pomfrey bustled up to them and insisted that they drink a Calming draught and Dreamless Sleep potion each before tucking them down in an enlarged hospital bed.

Turning to Headmaster Dumbledore, Hermione was shocked at how old and tired he looked and she clutched convulsively at Ron's hand. Ron's eyes snapped to Hermione's face as she nearly broke his hand and his gaze followed hers to see the Headmaster. Both sets of eyes narrowed with worry for their friend, "Headmaster?" Ron tried, his voice cracking on the question. Hermione cleared her throat and tried herself. "Headmaster, where is Harry?" Fearing she knew the answer her eyes pleaded with the Headmaster to say she was wrong but saw only sadness in his old, tired blue eyes as he moved and waved to the scene behind him.

Molly Weasley was holding a small VERY familiar form crying and stroking the wild black hair as her husband and oldest son were murmuring soothingly, rubbing her back. Stunned, Ron and Hermione took two slow steps forward before being startled from their daze by the sharp bark that Snuffles let out. Paws scrabbling on the stone floor the frantic black-haired dog bolted for Harry and shoved his wet, cold nose into 'Harry's' equally cold neck whimpering. He took two panting breaths before the scent of the 'boy' penetrated his distraught brain causing him to jerk his head back, he looked suspiciously at Dumbledore who looked puzzled at his behaviour. Closing his eyes Snuffles took two more slow, deep breathes, his nose told him the very same thing, he snapped his head up, eyes sharply focusing on his former Headmaster *bark, growl, yip, snarl, yip, whine, whine*.

Professor Snape swept around the privacy screen, "Albus, I cannot believe you would allow a mangy beast in here at such a time!" He was rewarded by the 'dog' bearing it's long, gleaming white fangs menacingly. Albus hastily looked at those on the other side of the barrier, before quickly closing the screens then casting privacy and silencing wards. As the wards were cast Severus relaxed marginally, "There is something I need to speak to you about Headmaster, it is quite urgent." His words were clipped. Hermione noticed that the Potion Master's left hand was tense and occasionally twitched slightly, her quick mind started putting the pieces together and arguing the few facts it had in an attempt to distract itself from the so still form on the bed.

Patience frayed past the breaking point Snuffles shifted into Sirius, "Yes, well, I have something urgent to tell you too, Dumbledore. Namely that THAT isn't Harry!"

Albus sighed deeply, "Sirius, I know you don't want to believe that your best friend's only child is dead, - "

Sirius cut him off abruptly. "It doesn't smell like Harry, Albus. It smells like food, rabbit to be exact."

Professor Dumbledore lifted his empty hands in a calming gesture, "I know you are upset Sirius, at times like this the mind has been known to plays tricks - "

Turning sharply to Professor McGonagall, Sirius snapped out. "Can't you tell? You have been his Head of House for four years!"

Minerva shook her head sadly, "I have never memorized his scent as you have Sirius." She looked close to tears again.

Sirius snarled, "Remus has, send for him. He'll tell you the same thing I have."

Dumbledore shook his head. "Remus has just returned from a trying mission, perhaps in a few days he can be sent for."

"Stop! Just stop it! Can't you see this isn't the place for this? Your upsetting the children." Shrieked a white-faced, tear-stained Mrs. Weasley, pointing to Harry's ghost-pale best friends. "Don't you think this is something best discussed in your office Albus?"

Albus nodded abruptly, turning to go he was stopped by Hermione's trembling voice, "Sir? May Ron and I go to Gryffindor tower to fetch night-clothes?" At Dumbledore's lifted brows she continued hastily, "I thought it a good idea to stay in here with the Weasleys. If no one minds, of course, sir." The Headmaster's eyes flicked to Molly, then back to her, as he nodded his permission.

"Sirius, Molly is correct, we shall discuss this in my office. Severus won't you join us?" Professor Snape nodded, no one noticed when he covertly flicked a listening spell at Hermione before following Dumbledore and Sirius, back as Snuffles, from the infirmary. He would be able to hear whatever the young witch had to say to Ronald Weasley as a low whisper in his ear.

In Gryffindor tower Hermione pulled Ron close to her to whisper, "Get Harry's cloak and hide it in your pajamas, I'll write Professor Lupin and hide the letter in mine. Well, quickly now." In the Headmaster's office Severus' lips twitched, 'Clever girl, I will have to watch her.' Less than ten minutes later they were on their way to the school Owlery. Finding Hedwig Hermione tied the note to her leg, "Now, Hedwig it is very important that this gets to Remus Lupin as quickly as possible, he may be the only one who can support Sirius' claim that Harry isn't dead." With a soft hoot Hedwig launched herself out the window, flying swiftly on silent wings. Severus' ear itched as he listened to the two co-conspirators talking quietly from halfway across the school.

"How can you be so sure Sirius is right Hermione? I want him to be right so much, but I'm not sure I'd trust my own senses if I were him."

Hermione smiled, "Even if I didn't already believe Sirius Ron, the fact that Hedwig's still here would have convinced me Harry's alive." At Ron's puzzled look, she sighed. "I read everything I could get my hands on about Familiars when you and Harry be-friended me in first year. Hedwig will keep returning to the last place she saw Harry, here. If he was dead she would have left as soon as he died." Ron opened his mouth to protest, when she lifted a hand. "Harry found, and cast, a spell that bonded them wizard to familiar for life over Christmas Hols first year." Severus was grudgingly impressed with his pint-sized nemesis, that had been a third year spell.

"We've got to tell the Headmaster, Hermione."Ron exclaimed.

She grabbed his arm to stop him from running to Professor Dumbledore's office. "We will get the same treatment that Sirius is getting now, Ron. He'll say we're hysterical children in denial about Harry being dead. However if we bring him proof he can't help but take us seriously, we just need to be patient until we have enough proof to convince the Professors. Alright, Ron?" The ginger-haired young man swollowed hard, and nodded solemnly.

Headmaster's Office

Severus Snape left off listening to the distant conversation to concentrate on his own situation as he sat in the Headmaster's cluttered office. Sirius Black was pacing in frustration as he tried, unsuccessfully to talk Albus round, "Albus! If I wasn't sure that I was right I would never have said anything in front of Molly and the children. Please, contact Remus I know he can prove me right. That 'body' in there doesn't even remotely smell human, and I am NOT the victim of wishful thinking or **denial**." Sirius snarled the last word as Dumbledore opened his mouth, most likely to utter some trite homily on how Sirius was too involved to be rational, and should leave the matter to calmer heads.

"As fascinating as I find this discussion, and I truly do find it fascinating, we have another problem to deal with." With this Severus unbuttoned his left cuff slipping the sleeve of his outer robe and shirt to his elbow while turning his forearm so the inner arm was visible, displaying for all to see his renewed Dark Mark. "It would appear that my former Master has returned to the land of the living."

Dumbledore sat back in his chair with a calculating look on his face. Sirius took a step toward the Potions Master with a hesitant expression flitting across his face. "Severus?" He questioned.

Severus made an impatient noise. "Don't tell me you never suspected Sirius Black, I shan't believe you. You knew quite well the Dark Lord was recruiting the very best he could sway to his side. Everyone knew that from fifth year I had begun my Mastery studies for Potions, it was obvious I was to be one of the youngest to ever achieve Master of Potions status. I would **not** have been overlooked, nor allowed to refuse."

Sirius sighed unhappily, "And we made your life unbearable." He admitted.

Severus inclined his head in agreement, but said nothing in reply. Dark eyes sought time-faded blue. "You will,of course, ask that I resume spying for you." Severus stated flatly.

"It would be for the best, Severus. You will have to use the chaos here as your excuse for missing this Summoning, in order to minimize your punishment." Dumbledore stated. There was a flash of what Severus, with his past experience could only call satisfaction in his eyes. What disturbed him was the thought that he didn't know if Albus' satisfaction came from having a spy in the Dark Lord's ranks, or the fact that he would be punished regardless of the reason for missing Voldemort's Call. With that Albus dismissed them both, over-riding all of Sirius' protests.

Severus pulled an objecting and unhappy Sirius Black to the bottom of the stairs leading to the Headmaster's Office. As the gargoyle leaped aside he turned to Sirius and said with a straight face. "Woof, woof." He lifted a brow. Growling, Sirius shifted into Snuffles while considering what his odds were of lifting his leg and pissing on Severus without painful curses befalling his furry self. Deciding that that would delay him too much from looking for Harry, he started to push ahead of his snarky companion, only to have his scruff seized by pale long-fingered hands. Snuffles looked up into glittering obsidian eyes.

Severus waited until the transformed wizard was looking up at him, then said in a low, no nonsense voice. "You will follow me to my quarters, Black. Now." He swept out of the alcove with his usual imperius manner and ground eating stride, hearing the dog's claws clicking after him he made his way to his chambers, taking his usual shortcuts. As he reached the corridor where his chambers were located, he closed his eyes and silently groaned. Looking down at Snuffles, "Behave." He instructed curtly.

Snuffles flattened his ears as he saw a white-blonde haired boy awaiting them. Then he perked up at the prospect of being able to twit Severus, Draco, and possibly even Lucius about this later. After all Severus would have to treat him at least decently in front of Draco to not rouse suspicion, and Draco surely wouldn't be able to resist a dog.

"Draco." Severus nodded shortly.

The forth year straightened from where he had been lounging against the wall. "Uncle Severus." He nodded in return.

"What are you doing still up at this hour?" Severus asked, touching his door-guard's frame. Sirius was surprised, most wizards didn't bother with Magical Signature Wards when a password was usually used. Then again, this **was **Severus. Giving himself a little shake he ambled up to Draco and thrust his cold, moist nose against Draco's hand, startling a small jump from his young cousin.

Draco looked down at the dog he hadn't noticed in his relief at seeing his Godfather, looking back up at Severus as the dog lolled his tongue, he saw Severus roll his eyes and sigh, motioning him into his chambers. Sirius entered with Draco, looking around with interest he saw a room decorated with a comfortable looking chair by the fire a small table beside it, and an equally comfortable looking divan covered in the same dark blue fabric across from the chair flanked by a small table at each end. What little of the walls that wasn't taken up by bookshelves was a warm cream colour, the floor had rugs of a rich chocolate colour scattered across it with a much larger matching rug placed by the fire with the chaise and divan placed on opposite edges of it. Sirius thought it looked like a very comfortable room, surprising for the usually taciturn Severus. As he was looking about Severus was erecting every privacy ward he knew, an involved process to be sure.

Draco sat on the divan with his hands clenched in his lap until Sirius pushed his nose against his fingers and Draco automatically began to pet him. Severus glared at the dog, "Why are you here, Draco when you should be sleeping?"

"I wanted to ask you if the rumours are true. They say Harry Potter is dead. Is he?" Draco's hands clenched in Sirius' fur. "Please Severus, you've never lied to me before and I need to know."

Severus sighed tiredly. "Why Draco? You and he have never gotten on. Why should you care?"

Draco's hands latched on a little tighter. "I wanted to be his friend on the train if you'll remember. His refusal was the cause of our enmity. I want to know because he is my age, because I had hoped he'd change his mind, because I desperately don't want anyone from my family to have had anything to do with the death of someone my own age." Also because I have my own suspicions about his role in the war, and it isn't as Dumbledore's pawn, he added silently. I can't tell you that though because then I would have to explain my Dreams, and I very much don't want to do that.

"Draco," Severus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I know there is more to this than that... What I tell you stays in this room. Is that clear?" Draco nodded hurriedly. "Yes, a body that from all tests is Potter's was brought back from the Maze. There is some dispute though, as to whether the remains are his, or are even in fact human at all. There is evidence to the contrary that I, for one see some validity in, that is being brushed aside as inconsequential by certain individuals. I trust you see why this information must go no further?" Severus looked penetratingly at Draco.

Draco nodded gravely. "If that isn't his body, then** someone **went to a great deal of trouble to make it look like he was dead. There is only one person I can think of who would go to that much trouble, and I have no intention of crossing **him**. I will be silent on this matter." He stroked Sirius' head for a minute or two more before requesting leave to return to his dorm.

After Severus dismissed him and replaced the privacy wards Sirius changed back to his real form. "Why did you tell him all of that Snape? Those reasons weren't enough for** me **to tell him anything, and compared to you I'm a pushover for things like that." Sirius gazed at him expectantly.

"He sees more than you think Black, more than he will tell even me. There is a reason above those he gave that he refuses to tell anyone. It is for that reason that I answered." Severus looked at the animagus with a shuttered expression that clearly stated he would speak no more on this subject.

"He isn't that much like his Father is he?" Sirius mused quietly.

"What makes you think so Black?" Severus asked, surprised at the seeming non-sequitur.

"When Narcissia was a little girl and she was worried or frightened she used to sit exactly the same way. Back straight as a board and her hands clenched in her lap."

"In many things he is like Lucius. His refusal to make peace with Potter after having his hand refused, for one. In situations like this however he is very like his Mother. I had almost forgotten she is your cousin." He rolled his shoulders in an elegant shrug. "You and your friends never bothered to get to know the Slytherins. I can't imagine that you know Lucius well enough to say Draco doesn't take after him."

Sirius gave an irritated huff. "What did you want to talk about so badly Snape?"

Severus came straight to the point, "I agree with you for once Black, that 'body' is **not** Potter. The other two-thirds of the Golden Trio have evidence that, added to yours, is enough to convince** me **Potter is alive and well," There he paused, grimaced, then continued. "Perhaps 'well' is an over-estimation. He is however, alive in the Dark Lord's hands, at least for the moment. I have little doubt I will be contacted soon by someone instructed to bring me to Him to explain my absence from His 'return party.' If I am able to do so I will try to confirm Potter's whereabouts." Severus lifted a hand to halt Sirius' protests. "Remember Black, I am not in his favour at the moment. Given that fact asking about Potter would be suicidally stupid of me. I am of no use to Potter if I am dead and he is still captured now, am I?" He snapped acidly.

Sirius reluctantly subsided, thrusting his hand through his hair in frustration. "You're going to be hurt when you return from this 'meeting' aren't you? You have the potions you're going to need I trust? Will you be able to take them yourself or will you need assistance? I can be here if you would like." His face was carefully neutral.

Severus snorted. "Such concern for my well-being Black. I'm touched." He snarked.

"MERLIN DAMN YOU SEVERUS!" The animagus bellowed. "You're my only way to find my Godson, as you said you are of no use to him dead. If keeping you healthy is the only way I'll get to see him again I'll pour potions down you all damn day if I have to." Sirius' stance had turned aggressive, fists clenched at his sides, a belligerent look on his flushed face.

The image of an angered guard dog flitted through Severus' mind as he looked at Sirius. Sighing he forced himself to relax slightly saying only, "I would appreciate the assistance Black. At least you won't attempt to confine me to an infirmary bed." He added, seeing the ironic humor of the situation. "I trust you do still remember the basic Mediwizard training from your days as an Auror. Unfortunately it will be needed."

Sirius scowled at him, visibly repressing his temper. "It's been a while Snape, if you have a book on the subject around here a refresher wouldn't go amiss." His scowl relaxed slightly into a frown, his brows puckering he asked. "It'll be as bad as that then?"

"I will be extremely fortunate if I am only subjected to the cruciatus once with nothing else thrown in for good measure if I don't look sufficiently subservient and contrite." Severus stated flatly, while looking for the proper book. "If He is in a foul mood or unsatisfied with my answers I will HAVE to go to Poppy, as I will be damaged past the point that anyone who isn't a Mediwitch or wizard would be able to heal me." He turned with a two inch thick book on MediMagic in his hands, to see the frozen look on Sirius' face. "What."He said sharply.

Sirius gave himself a little shake, not wanting to picture his dark companion bloody and broken, nor to think about why he found the thought so disturbing. "The look on his face in Dumbledore's office, when he was talking about 'minimizing' your punishment, that look was - anticipation. Wasn't it? Anticipation of what though? Of having a spy in the Death Eater ranks? Or something else entirely, you being hurt perhaps?" At the slightly surprised look on the Potion Master's face he snorted. "I may let everyone think I'm a featherhead Snape, but I notice more than I let anyone know. I also think more often, and more clearly than even Remus realizes. Dumbledore had an almost identical look on his face when I was being carted off to Azkaban. Funny thing that, when I escaped and he refused to help clear my name at the end of the last school year, I did some research. It turns out that the caster of the Fidelius Charm must know who the Secret-Keeper is to cast the spell and they MUST BE PRESENT AT THE CASTING to have the secret sealed to them. I also found out that the Wizengamot will take pensieve evidence, even from someone convicted of a crime so long as it can be examined by an expert and thereafter be determined to not have been tampered with, it can be used in court." He smiled grimly. "So, not only did he let an innocent man be thrown into Azkaban, he has prevented me from clearing my name and claiming custody of my Godson. Perhaps you should begin asking yourself why, Snape." His face shifted into its usual frivolous mask. "Or I could simply be a bit unhinged and be jumping at shadows."

As Sirius turned to examine the nearest bookshelf Severus cleared his throat, "I am to understand that you have lost faith in the Headmaster?" He enquired carefully, face expressionless.

"I'd have kept as far from him as I could if he didn't have his hooks into Harry." Sirius growled.

"Are you considering a change of sides or neutrality at this point?"

"Unless I was given a Wizard's Oath that Harry wouldn't be harmed by any of the dark side, neutrality is my only viable option." With that Sirius switched subjects somewhat. "How are you going to contact me when you need me to be here waiting for you to return?"

Severus waved to the divan while thinking to himself that that had sounded good in all the wrong ways. "You may use that. I don't believe we will have long to wait until I am contacted. Most likely by Lucius, as that could be passed off as a conversation about Draco if anyone were to walk in."

"I'd best shift then,don't you think." Sirius said matter of factly.

"On the floor with you than, I don't want dog hair on my furniture." Severus gave him a bland look.

Ten minutes later Severus was sitting in his chair drinking tea before the fire with Sirius curled up in front of the divan as Padfoot, when his fire turned green and he heard Lucius calling his name. Setting his tea on the little table he moved to the fireplace and settling on the edge, put his head in to answer. "Hello Lucius, I had thought I would hear from you and waited up. When am I to expect you?"

"I will be at Hogwarts' gates at 9:45 A.M. Severus. Please be prompt." He sighed tiredly. "Severus he is somewhat put out with you, but not yet angered. Whatever you do, do not be late in the morning." With that he broke the connection.

Severus sighed as he looked at Padfoot's worried gaze. "Well it could be much worse than him being 'somewhat put out' with me." Looking at his watch he scowled, two in the bloody morning. "I had better get what little sleep I can. Given the early hour of my 'appointment' you may stay Black." With a muttered 'they don't pay me enough for this.' Severus rose stretching, dousing the lights as he went to his rooms to attempt to sleep.


End file.
